


Better for the both of us

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, CIA, F/F, I, Sadness, Tag, cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: “You were supposed to be home six hours ago,” the blonde says flatly, not looking away from her game.“I know,” Tasha replies, going over to the couch where Patterson is sat under her favorite fuzzy blanket, “but Keaton wanted me to do some other stuff.”





	1. Chapter 1

It’s dark in the apartment when Tasha gets home, the only light coming from the living room down the hallway. She sets her duffel bag down by the door and walks to the source of the light. She enters the room and sees Patterson on the couch playing a video game. She watches silently for a moment, hyping herself up for the argument that is sure to come.Finally, she musters up enough courage to speak up, but Patterson beats her to it. “You were supposed to be home six hours ago,” the blonde says flatly, not looking away from her game.

“I know,” Tasha replies, going over to the couch where Patterson is sat under her favorite fuzzy blanket, “but Keaton wanted me to do some other stuff.”

Patterson throws down her controller, the fiery look of rage in her eyes. “Keaton wanted you to do some ‘other stuff?’” she asks angrily. “Of course he did, on the one night I get with you before you go fly off to Hong Kong or wherever the hell you’re going this time.” 

Tasha tries to say something but Patterson isn’t done yet. “You know how much I’ve gotten to see you these past two months? Two. Days. In the past sixty-two days I’ve seen you a whopping total of forty-eight hours. What’s the point of having a girlfriend if you never see her?” 

“Patterson you know why I’m gone so much,” Tasha interjects, “it’s my job. You work for the FBI and I work for the CIA. You could see me more if you came to work for the CIA like I’ve asked you too.” 

Patterson shakes her head, a look of frustration on her face. “I shouldn’t have to work at the same place as you to see you. I live with you for god’s sake. I should have moments with you, not just memories.” She starts crying and Tasha tries to hug her but she pulls away. “I miss you so much when you’re gone. I’m so lonely, so miserable.” She takes a breath, “I can’t keep living like this.”

Tasha looks at her, tears running down both their cheeks. “What are you saying?” she asks, her voice barely a whisper. 

Patterson takes another deep breath. She’s stopped crying now but she still seems sad and angry. “I’m saying I think we should stop seeing each other.” she says, “I’m thinking about moving to California so you can have the apartment, that’s not a prob-” 

Tasha cuts her off, the tears running in a river down her face. “You want to break up?” she asks quietly. 

Patterson nods. “I’m sorry Tasha, but I’m not happy and I don’t want to be nuisance to you any longer.” She sighs and breaks eye contact with Tasha to shut off her game and pick up the controller off the floor. ‘I’m going to bed. I’ll be in the guest room if you need me.” She stands up and kisses Tasha on the cheek and walks out of the room. 

Tasha sits there thinking things over until the alarm on her phone rang to tell her she needed to go to the airport. She wants to talk more to Patterson but decides against it. Instead she decides to leave her a note. She writes it quickly, then grabs her bag and leaves for the airport. 

Patterson finds the note the next morning while cleaning up the living room. She picks it up and reads it, sitting on the couch to do so. She reads it quickly, then gets out her phone to call Tasha, but decides against it. She desperately wants to make up with Tasha, to hold her and kiss her, but she knows she can’t. It’s better for them both to separate, at least for now. She knew what needed to happen and she did it. It was good for them. But somehow she still wasn’t happy.


	2. back

\---------------------------A few months later----------------------------------

Tasha is on leave for another month, and she doesn’t know what to do. She thinks about going back to New York, but she hasn’t really been talking to Reade since she went to the CIA. He’s mad at her and she doesn’t blame him. She eventually decides to go visit Patterson. She wants to make things up between them. She finds Patterson’s address and flies to California. She’s ready to see her friend. 

She knocks on the door to Patterson’s apartment. She didn’t think she’d feel this nervous but for some reason she is. As the blonde opens the door, the butterflies get stronger. “Hey,” she says, stepping closer. 

“Hey,” Patterson replies, stepping closer as well. They look at each other for a moment, then Tasha leans forward and kisses Patterson. And Patterson kisses her back. They stand there for a few moments in the doorway before the blonde pulls away. “Lets not do this here,” she whispers, pulling the brunette into the apartment and shutting the door. She leads the Latina to her bedroom, Tasha kissing Patterson’s neck with each step. When they get to the bedroom, all of the pain of being apart comes out and they get as close as possible. In that moment they are one. 

It’s a lot later and Patterson is still awake. Tasha has been asleep for a while now and Patterson has taken great pleasure in just being next to Tasha. She looks different from the last time Patterson saw her. Her hair is now military length, and darker, less wavy. She also has two new tattoos, a small dragonfly on her wrist and a more stylized handgun covered with flowers on her bicep. But to Patterson it doesn’t matter what she looks like. She’s missed her. And she’s damn happy to see her again. 

About a hour later Patterson is asleep but Tasha is awake. She can tell it’s around sunrise but Patterson’s blackout curtains are preventing much light from coming through the windows. Despite the low light, she can see Patterson pretty well and damn, she’s more gorgeous than Tasha remembers. Her hair is longer and darker but she still has the same porcelain skin, perfect and soft. She continues gazing at Patterson as the woman moves. Her arm comes out from under the sheets and she can see five scars on her right bicep. They are in the same spot as the flowers tattooes on her own arm. She frowns, knowing that Patterson had to endure pain, but she snuggled closer to the blonde, taking comfort in the fact that at least they were together now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will 100% be the only sweet chapter. Hopefully I'll have the new chapter up soon because I'm on break now but no promises. Have a lovely day my darlings!


	3. not even goodbye

\-------------------------------------The end of the month----------------------

It's the end of Tasha’s leave and she doesn’t know how to tell Patterson. She can’t face her friend after teasing her this entire month. She should’ve known better, but she didn’t. And now she has to face the consequences. She thinks about it for awhile and comes up with a still heartbreaking answer. She’ll leave in the morning. 

She writes out a note while Patterson is in the shower the night before she plans to leave. She has her stuff packed and in the coat closet near the front door. Her flight leaves at eight am and she plans to get up at six. That night she sleeps close to Patterson, never wanting to leave her side. But she has to. And in the morning, she does.

Everything goes wrong in the morning. She’s forgotten how light a sleeper Patterson is and jostles the bed just a little too hard. Realizing what she’s done, Tasha tries to get out the door quickly, but Patterson is faster. “Tasha?” she says, her voice heavy with sleep, “what are you doing?” Tasha takes a big breath but doesn’t turn towards Patterson. “I had a month on leave,” she says, still not looking at the blonde, “I spent it here. Now Keaton needs me back at the CIA.” Patterson still hates hearing about the CIA. Tasha tries to say something about how sorry she is and how much she wants them to work but Patterson cuts her off. “Go.” she says flatly. Tasha looks at her confused, turning to look at the blonde. “What?” she asks, tears starting to well up in her eyes. “I said leave!” Patterson yells, and then adopts a quieter tone, “we’re done. Now get out of my apartment.” The tears fall freely down Tasha’s face now. “Ok,” she whispers, then walks out of the apartment hurt and depressed. She just lost her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more angst more angst more angst. Next chapter will be coming sometime. with angst.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Darlings!! I've kind of wanted to play around with the two year time jump between seasons 2 and 3 and this is what I came up with. After recently rewatching the first episode from this season I noticed some tension between Patterson and Tasha when they first saw each other again so that was a big inspiration for this. Thank you so much for reading and I love you all! (I may add a chapter if y'all want me too;)


End file.
